Aries Turner
is a supporting character in the Macross Zero OVA. A former pupil of Dr. Hasford, she is a cultural anthropologist working aboard the CVN-99 Asuka II, and is responsible for the research of the "AFOS" or "Bird Human" relic along with the study of the local population on a nearby Mayan Island. Personality & Character As a former pupil of Dr. Hasford, Aries lifelong passion lies in proving the "Human Protoculture Intervention" hypothesis. Her zeal to prove his mentor's theory has led to criticism of her work in recent years, but she is proven right upon the discovery of the headless "Bird Human" relic off the coast of a Mayan Island. She doesn't mind entertaining incredulous hypothesis such as "Virus Evolution Theory", as she sees them as stepping stones to proving her beliefs. As a cultural anthropologist, she finds enjoyment in studying indigenous people and their culture, often at their expense. She earns the ire of Sara Nome after offering her people an energy drink in exchange for their blood. Following the revelation of meeting Dr. Hasford and learning about the inevitability of the destruction of the world, she realizes the futility of her beliefs and learns that love is what matters the most, and that it might be the only thing that could save the world. History appearance on the Asuka II.]]Aries was once Roy Focker's senior back in college. When Focker left to fight in the Unification Wars, she studied under Dr. Hasford, who proposed the "Human Protoculture Intervention" hypothesis. Following the crash and research of the alien spacecraft, designated ASS-1, off an island in the South Pacific, a government research team detected a PCS response similar to the ASS-1 on another Mayan Island. Aries, along with a special United Nations Military squad, are sent on a confidential mission, dubbed "Operation Iconoclasm", to research the recently uncovered "AFOS" or "Bird Human" relic and its effects on the local Mayan Island populace.Macross Zero Chapter 1 She hooks up with her former lover, Roy Focker, and the two reminisce about the past and what this latest mission entails. She conducts blood sample collections on all the residents off the island, but is met with opposition from the local village priestess, Sara Nome. Unable to dissuade Sara, Aries convinces the rest of the island's people by giving them "Appale Genki", an energy drink. Aries ultimately hopes to prove Dr. Hasford's theory, unaware that Hasford himself has joined the Anti-U.N. Forces to retrieve a piece of the "Bird Human" relic for themselves. .]]During an assault by Anti-U.N. Forces on the CVN-99 Asuka II, Aries is captured, along with Shin Kudō and Sara Nome, and are taken to the island to meet her former mentor, Dr. Hasford. There, Aries deciphers a nearby set of ruins and learns the legend of how the "Bird Human" prevented itself from singing the "Song of Destruction" a long time ago - a process that may ultimately repeat itself as humanity separates itself from the Earth through rampant technological advancement. She is then taken aboard the enemy's Auerstädt Submarine Aircraft Carrier by Nora Polyansky, and is forced to face Sara in telling her the truth about the U.N.'s mission to destroy her island her people if they fail to retrieve all the pieces of the "Bird Human". The stage is soon set for the final battle as both U.N. Forces and Anti-U.N. Forces possess both pieces of the "Bird Human". As Sara turns to pilot the resurrected "Bird Human" craft, Aries is critically wounded by falling debris while holding a dying Dr. Hasford. She is later seen dying at the arms of her former lover, Roy on the beaches of the Mayan Island.Macross Zero Chapter 5 Relationships ;Roy Focker :Roy and Aries were graduates of the same school and the former was a year her junior. They had a relationship in the past but lost touch after that. Gallery DocAries1.png|Aries Turner leaving her briefing on the "AFOS". DocAries3.png|Aries catching up with her former lover Roy Focker. DocAries4.png|Aries discussing the "Virus Evolution Theory" with a lackey. DocAries5.png|Aries tempting the island locals to give blood for an energy drink. DocAries6.png|Aries being accompanies by Edgar LaSalle during an expedition around the Mayan Island. DocAries7.png|Aries finding out her former mentor Dr. Hasford has joined the Anti-U.N. Forces. References External Links *Macross Zero Wiki Category:Macross Zero Category:Macross Zero Characters